


The Avengers' Magical Education

by DaydreamingSkeptic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HP/Avengers Crossover, M/M, Teen Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingSkeptic/pseuds/DaydreamingSkeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot involving my favourite egomaniacs but with a rather magical twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers' Magical Education

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just a little one shot idea that came to me during a conversation with a friend of mine. We were discussing which houses the Avengers would be in, and I, being the hardcore Frostiron shipper that I am, thought they'd be the type to sneak out at night to meet and talk and...other stuff ;). So...enjoy!

The halls were dark and silent at this time of night, everybody either in bed or doing patrols, as was the prefects' job. Nobody was sneaking through the castle, nobody was creeping around; not a student in sight.

Or, that's what the staff liked to think.

Tony dashed down the corridor, his footsteps sounding heavily on the stone floor. His breath was laboured and he was beginning to get a stitch, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Just the thought of seeing the Slytherin again kept him going, kept him running through the castle towards their place.

He skidded to a halt behind the corner of the next hallway, peering around and checking that there was no one there. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he whipped around the wall and began strolling eagerly, not caring about the noise he was making.

The disillusionment spell Tony had cast seemed to be holding out, even though charms wasn't really his strong point. As a self-confessed genius, Tony didn't bother with school because he didn't need to. Nothing pissed off the other kids more than when he did nothing but fuck around in lessons, yet still managed to be top of the class at nearly everything; well, maybe nothing pissed them off more than Snape. So here he was, being the rebel that he is, and breaking yet another school rule by charging through the castle, late at night, heading for their special spot, to meet a certain someone.

The reason that Tony was meeting this special person at such an hour, is because it was far too much trouble than it's worth to have to explain things if they were seen together during the day. _Besides,_ Tony thought, _I'd rather not get smashed in the face by Thor for touching his precious little brother. How shocked he'd be if he realised that **I'm** not usually the one who instigates the touching. _ He smiled to himself as he imagined his friend's face if he ever found out about their little rendezvous'.

Tony sped up as he neared their meeting point, stopping once again to check that it was just them, and seeing that it was, walked over to him with a broad grin.

Loki was leaning against the damp stone wall, his wavy black hair falling in a curtain in front of his face. He glanced up when he heard Tony approach. "Hello." He greeted with a smirk.

"Hello." Tony replied as he reached him, draping his arms behind the taller boy's neck. "Ran out of hair gel?" He asked cheekily, running his fingers through the dark curls.

Loki scowled, his green eyes flashing in warning. "Mother is yet to send more." He said coolly.

"Well, I like it." Tony said, stretching up to press a chaste kiss to Loki's lips.

"Do you now?" Loki asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah." Tony replied, carrying on the languid kiss. "But there are spells for it, you know."

Loki pulled away slightly and said, "Of course I know, I just choose not to use them. And sleekeazy positively ruins my hair."

"Well, I like it." Tony stated again.

Loki smiled fondly, something that he very rarely did, and it was only ever directed at the older Gryffindor. "Yes, you already said that."

"I know." Tony answered, smiling back. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask; was it you who turned Hooch's falcon into a hamster?"

Loki only smiled mischievously and looked away.

"I knew it!" Tony said, "I still have no idea how you get away with it. Like, seriously, how are you even a prefect?" He asked incredulously.

"I have my ways." Loki eluded.

"Whatever, it was pretty funny, and that's all I care about." Tony laughed.

"You Gryffindors...so easily pleased." Loki sighed, tugging him closer by the hips.

"Yep. I don't know what you're complaining about though; only makes it easier for you." Tony said, before he crashed his lips to Loki's.

Loki responded eagerly, parting his lips and allowing Tony's searching tongue entrance. His hands dragged up Tony's back and came to grasp at his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. Tony let out a loud moan as Loki nipped his lower lip, and then their tongues were back to battling for dominance inside their eager mouths.

 _This_ , Tony thought, as he broke away from Loki's lips and began trailing a hot path of kisses down his neck, _this is so worth it._

Loki arched his pale neck to Tony's questing mouth, moaning when he sucked viciously, licking over the deep red mark that it left. Loki moved downwards, nipping along Tony's jaw and pulling at his short hair.

Tony elicited a pained whine when Loki drew back, but was rewarded with the sight of Loki's bright green eyes, pupils blown wide with desire.

"Not here." Loki said huskily, his voice gone rough from need.

"Why not?" Tony asked, grinning salaciously, grinding their hips together. Loki only raised an eyebrow, and Tony wondered how he could be so collected in moments like this.

"Because of him." Loki hissed, snapping his eyes in the other direction. Tony was about to ask what on earth he was talking about, when he heard the sharp footsteps of someone rapidly approaching. "And stay in your dorm!" Loki commanded, a little too loudly for just Tony to hear.

Loki stepped away smoothly, glancing down the corridor at the person interrupting their...moment.

There was never really any doubt to who the person would be in Tony's mind, knowing his luck. Professor Snape emerged seemingly from the depths of the shadows, glaring down ominously at the two boys.

"Laufeyson, _Stark_." He sneered out Tony's name, knowing the troublemaker easily. "What are you doing out of bed, at this time?"

Tony was about to answer with a sarcastic retort, but Loki stepped forward and replied before he could say a thing.

"Professor, I was just making my way back towards the dungeons after my rounds, when I came across Mr Stark here sneaking through the corridors."

Snape nodded at Loki affirmatively, and said, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Stark. Get back to your dorm immediately, before I decide to deduct more. Good work, Mr Laufeyson."

Tony gaped in shocked outrage. _How could he just do that!? Was he blind?_ He spluttered. It was rather hard to miss the signs that they had done more than just talk. Loki's lips were kiss-swollen, his hair mussed, and there was a pink flush high on his cheekbones. Not to mention how he had pulled his robes to cover the, ah, obvious, bulge in his trousers. _He's just being a dick, as usual. Couldn't possibly take points from his own house, could he? I should feel lucky it was only ten points._

"Close your mouth Stark, and get out of my sight." Snape ordered.

Tony didn't hesitate, turning and heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room straight away. He then jumped, trying not to squeak, as he was hit by a wordless stinging jinx to the arse.

Loki walked back to the Slytherin dorms with a mischievous smirk painted across his features.


End file.
